Sentenced to Death
by Klaineisland
Summary: Gangs. Kidnapped. Blood. Bondage. Sex. And he is left with a very familiar stranger. Blaine Anderson. Kurt Hummel is in one of the toughest gangs out there in Lima, but when a Dalton gang follows him home, the unthinkable happens. Rated R. Not completed.
1. Chapter 1

Hellooooooooooo, I'm back, and let me get this clear. School is starting/ has started already, so of course you know I won't be writing as much until I get some free time. My DARK SWORD story is currently being held in a "writers block". So I am actual going to write a new story. It'll start out with Kurt. Gangs. Kidnapped. Blood. Bondage. Sex.

And he is left with an all too familiar stranger. Blaine Anderson .

* * *

Cautiously opening his bedroom door, Kurt Hummel snuck out of his room. He slid on the hard wood floors of the kitchen and swiped his keys that were laying on the table. He grabbed a pair of sunglasses that were on a hook and made his way to the door.

"And where are you going?" Kurt froze in his tracks. He dropped his shoulders with a sigh and turned around to see his step mother walking into the kitchen. She had her hair in rollers and her normal pink robe on. He looked at her innocently, crossing his arms and tossing his head to the side. "Oh no no," She said, walking towards him and wrapped her arm around his shoulders. "You arent going anywhere tonight. If I keep letting you leave everynight, your father will catch on. I already feel bad for keeping secrets from him." Kurt sighed and walked with Carol to sit in the living room. They sat hip to hip on the couch.

"Carol, please. Tonight is urgent!" He whinned.

"That's what you say everynight! What could possibly be this urgent?" Kurt's eyes went wide as he thought of all the blood and bones. He could never tell his parents, let alone his friends know that he is in one of the worst gangs there is out in Lima.

"I... I can't- I promised Rachel I wouldn't tell anyone." He lied, but he knew it would work, since Rachel having been Finn ' s girlfriend.

Finn.

Kurt's heart broke of the thought of his step brother. Honestly, he is the reason Kurt joined a gang. And it's also the reason he can't leave. Before Kurt, Finn was the head leader of the Red Marks. His last battle with their rivals were with this gang from Dalton, the Yellow Squares. He was beat so bad, Kurt had to stop doing what he was doing to rush him back to the safe house. But before they made it, he died. He had to lie and say that him and Finn were walking to the store when a group of gang members jumped them and beat Finn to death. Ever since, Kurt has hated gangs, especially the Yellow Squares. But he can't leave the Red Marks, considering he was the new leader.

"Rach.. oh alright." Kurt could hear the sobbing that way being forced back into her throat. But he quickly got up, gave her a kiss on her forehead and sprinted out of the house. Kurt would usually take his car, but he knew there was no time for that. In a full run, he ran down his street, taking a left at the stop sign and then cutting through the woods. He dodged a few spider webs and crawled under barbed wire. In about five minutes he had made it to his destination. He reached a beat up shack that was sitting next to a full running creek. Kurt, nearly out of breath burst through the door.

"Woah!" Everyone shouted, automatically Rea he'd for their guns and pointed it towards the door. Kurt held his hands up, then gave them all a devious smile.

"Oh, it's just the Boss!" Puck, the second in command said, motioning for everyone to put their weapons away.

"I told you to just call me Kurt."Kurt said, rolling his eyes when Puck nugged him. Kurt went to sit down on one of the bigger chairs in the small building. He looked around, noticing a few faces from people at school who have become his best friends. There was Puck, Sam, Artie, and Mike. Usually, Mercedes would be here, just hanging around until Sam would leave with her, but she wasn't here tonight considering it was nearly four in the morning. Kurt was getting agitated just sitting there as everyone stared at him.

"What was the text for?" He asked, a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I got a call from Aaron saying he saw a group of Yellow Squares coming in through east Lima. He said they looked armed." Kurt tensed up. He hadn't fought anyone since Finn died five years ago. He usually isn't the one to be called up to fight, but tonight it might be different. "Now boss I know you don't fight," Sam continued. "But, here's the problem. Their leader isn't looking for a fight. He's looking for you."

"Me? Why..." Kurt asked, worry in his eyes.

"I have no clue, but don't worry, Boss, we'll protect you!" Sam assured. Kurt still couldn't help but worry at his words. Someone is looking for him?

* * *

HHeh lol its just a little taste to a new story called Sentenced to Death and yes I know it's abv. To STD XD. School will start on the 18 of August for me, so i Wont be able to write all the time. Please leave a review and follow and favorite!

xoxox~ criss_colfer


	2. Chapter 2

It was my first day of 10th :b

* * *

Kurt and ten of the Red Marks silently walked through the woods, making their way to East Lima. They all hard their guns, fully stocked and strapped on their backs or to their hip. Kurt stood in the back nervously tapping the barrel of his pistol. He hasn't held a gun in so long, never really killing people with it, just injuring them. But his mind kept wondering to Nelson. Why would he want to see Kurt, and why were they armed. Usually in fights everyone fought with their fists and random sticks laying around, rarely with guns. But alas, Sam did say they weren't looking for a fight.

"Aaron said they are waiting in the parking lot of the Lima Bean." Sam told everyone, falling back to walk next to his best friend. "Don't you worry Boss. We got you covered." Kurt just nodded, too afraid to speak.

Only a few meters away, they finally walked out of the woods and found a road leading to their destination. It was time for KurtKurt to act like a leader and not a coward.

"Hold on." He said, his voice higher than usual. "I'll, um. I'll go first. Give me a few seconds then you guys come." They all nodded, but Sam shook his head.

"No way. You don't know for sure what's going to happen. Kurt I can't let you!"

"It's fine, Aaron is already there, remember?" Sam hesitated a little, reaching to grab for his gun, but Kurt shook his head. "It's fine." Kurt gave everyone a small smile before turning on his heels. Kurt had finally made it to the beginning and the end on the road to the parking lot of the Lima Bean. His face was set hard, but on the inside he was panicking. He turned the corner and saw Aaron, walking back and forth, sporting a red towel stuffed in his back pocket. Kurt let out their secret call and he stopped and looked at him. Aaron smiled, nudging for Kurt to come over.

"They are waiting for you." Just as Aaron said that, the rest of the Red Marks came out, their guns in their hands. Kurt held up his hand.

"There is no need for guns."

"That's right, there aren't any news for guns." Everyone turned around to see an unfamiliar face standing with two people behind him. The stranger, Kurt thought, had beautiful olive skin and curly hair that went perfectly with his hazel colored eyes. He was shorter than kurt, but his structure made up for it.

"Who the hell are you?" Puck said, pushing to the front. "Where is Nelson?"

"Nelson? Oh.. that kid. He died." The curly haired boy said nonchalantly. "By the way, the name's Blaine. Blaine Anderson." He walked past Puck and stood right in front of Kurt to whom he tensed up. "What's your name?" He asked. He hooked his thumb around one of Kurt's belt loop and pulled him close so that their bodies were touching. Blaine looked in his eyes with pure lust, licking his lips.

"I.. my name.." Kurt stuttered. What is happening? He thought. Kurt tried to back away, but Blaine grabbed him by the waist.

"Get your hands off of him!" Sam yelled, hitting Blaine in the face with the butt of his gun. Blaine staggered back, holding his bloody nose. Kurt finally back away.

"Nice one." Blaine said with a laugh. "Jeff, Nick." He waved the two boys to his side and they aimed their guns at Kurt. The Red Marks pointed their guns at Blaine.

"We want him." The blond boy said.

"Well, you aren't getting him. You said you don't want any trouble." Sam said.

"I don't want any trouble. And you won't get any unless we get him." Blaine said as he wiped his bloody hand on his jeans.

"Why me?" Kurt asked. Blaine gave him a look that made Kurt cringe. He walked up to Puck and gave him a smile. Puck made a weird face before Blaine punched him dead in the face. He fell back, crashing to the ground in pain. Before anyone could think, Nick and Jeff shot darts at all of the Red Marks, including g Kurt.

"Tranquilizer darts?" Kurt asked, pulling it out of his neck.

"I said we didn't want any trouble. Should've listened." Blaine smiled, grabbing Kurt by his shirt and kissed him on the lips roughly before laughed and pushing him away. Kurt began to sway back and forth, before finally crashing to the ground. He heard Blaine laughing as he shot someone again and then he hears footsteps as they left. Kurt struggled to get up, failing miserably, and blacking out.

* * *

Sorry so short babes... they'll be longer soon!


	3. Chapter 3

N

Kurt woke up in his bed the next morning, a sweet taste of honey on his lips. Rising out of slumber he checked his phone and found messages. They were all from Sam and Artie asking if he was okay. He quickly replied to them and then decided to call Sam and asked him what happened last night.

"We were shot by those darts, but I was the first to wake so I took you home before your parents woke up."

"Thanks... um.. last night was weird.." Kurt and Sam continued the conversation for two minutes before Burt was knocking at the door.

"Kurt, I'm off to work." Kurt checked the time on his phone. 7am. Kurt was usually up before 7. "Are you okay in there?"

"Yeah dad, I'm fine. Just tired."

"Alright, I should be home around five." And he left. Kurt waited until he heard his dad pull out of the driveway before submerging from his room and went to the bathroom. He started his shower and waited for it to heat up before undressing. He noticed a red circle on his neck from where he got shot. He cringed at the thought, but then he remembered the kiss. The strangers lips felt perfect on his even though it was a rough kiss. He quickly shook the thought from his head and steppedstepped into the shower, allowing the hot water to pelt his skin. His thoughts races back to the mysterious Blaine Anderson and how his curls were slightly over his eyes and his lips in that sexy smirk.

"Fuck, stop." Kurt said leaning against the wall and let the water wet his hair. He didn't know why, but he wanted more of that Blaine. "No you don't!" Kurt yelled at himself. He decided to just get out the shower. He quickly dried, ran the towel through his hair a couple times, and ran in his room. He didn't feel like getting dressed in leather pants and a button up shirt. He just threw on one of his old t-shirts and some cargo shorts with flip flops to match. He didn't even bother to fix his hair; just grabbing his car keys and left the house.

/:/:/:/:/:/:

* * *

"Kurt you look like shit. But.." Puck did a once over. "Comfortable shit." He grinned and openedopened the door a little widerwider, allowing Kurt to step in.

"Thanks Noah." He muttered, clutching his coffee from the Lima Bean. He sat on the couch and let it suck him in. Kurt took a long drink of his coffee before setting it on the floor beside him. Puck sat down beside him and gave him a look.

"Why are you all shaken up?"

"Why are you not? We're you not paying any attention to the gang war we had last night." Kurt through his head in his hands.

"I wouldn't call that a war... but you don't need to be scared, Kurt." And that's what Kurt hated. He hated to be scared in front of his gang members.

"I'm not scared." Kurt said hardly. "I'm confused..." in a softer tone. He lifted his head up. "Blaine..."

"What did that little bastard do?" Puck said jumping up. He grabbed a bat that was behind the couch. "Did he hurt you?!" Kurt smiled smally. His friends were too overprotective, but he knew they were doing that because they didn't protect Finn.

"No... not really." He honestly didn't want to tell Puck or anyone the Blaine had kissed him and how he longed for more. "Why did they want me?"

"... I... I wish I knew." Puck fell to the ground, and sat criss-crossed. They both stayed like that for a few minutes before Puck looked over to find Kurt fast asleep.

/:/:/:/:\:\:

* * *

Blaine moaned as his hands found Kurt's hips and he bucked foward. Kurt yelped, then cover his lips with Blaine's. Blaine forced his younger into Kurt's mouth, while thrusting himself into Kurt's palm. He let go of Kurt's hips and found his own cock and pumped his. Kurt broke the kiss and yelled in pleasure. Blaine's chest was covered in sweat as he thrust himselfhimself into Kurt's palm moaning his name.

"Oh.. Kurt! I'm gonna come..." his voice cracked as he threw his head back and mumbled words that Kurt couldn't understand. Kurt decided to help him there, moving his hand faster than Blaine was doing. Just watching it made Kurt get light headed and he blacked out. "Oh, Kurt... Kurt! Kurt?" Blaine's voice changed a few pitches deeper and transformed into someone's he knew. He was being shook awake. Kurt's eyes burst open to meet Puck's.

"Kurt, you've been asleep for like three hours." Puck Stood up off of him and sat on the floor to face him. Kurt sat up, completely unaware of the bulge in his shorts. He ran a hand through his messy hair and yawned.

"Geez, I'm sorry, Puck." He placed his hands in his lap and jumped. He quickly grabbed a pillow and covered himself. Puck smirked and rolled his eyes.

"Is everything alright? You kept moaning Blaine's name..." He gave Kurt a look that was pure shame. Kurt's eyes went wide. He was embarrassed to even be dreaming about him a nd Blaine together. He leaned his head back on the couch and sighed.

"Yeah, it's fine I guess." Kurt's voice gave Puck a sign to just drop the subject, so he did.

"Uh, listen, Sam and Mercedes will be here soon, and I don't have any alcohol..."

"I'm on it." Kurt said standing up, his raging erection gone. Puck handed him an one hundred dollar bill and ushered him outside.

"I'm would say go to the liquor store near my house, but their stuff is shitty, so you might want to go to Waldorf's Winery."

"That's all the was in Westerville!" Kurt complained. Puck smiled at him before shutting the door in his face. Kurt just sighed and got in the car, racing towards his destination.


	4. Chapter 4

/

WARNING WARNING. VIOLENCE BABES

/

"And what else?" Kurt asked into his phone.

"I don't know, get some wine coolers for Rachel, and Busch for Puck." Mercedes said into the phone.

"You sure you don't want anything yourself?"

"No, I'll just drink whatever is there, boo."

"Alright, well I'm about to come back. Man, I really hate it in here-" Kurt was cut off ad his phone went flying from his hand and shattering off in the distance.

"Looky, looky. Kurt is here in Westerville!" Kurt looked up from where his phone landed and into the eyes of a blonde headed kid. Kurt remembered him as Jeff from last night. His eyes went wide as he backed up against a glass door. "Don't be afraid, we aren't gonna hurt you." He smirked and then whistled, smirking as the sound of footsteps came. Blaine Anderson was in front, his face full of worry, until his eyes laid on Kurt. Two people were behind him, one taller than the other.

"Well.. Kurt." Blaine said, walking towards him. He smiled his gorgeous smile that Kurt longed for. He calmed down but still tensed up. He let Blaine cup his chin, and he let him dismiss everyone. Blaine eyed him, from his feet to his untamed hair. "Cute," He said. Kurt willed himself not to blush, but knew he failed when Blaine's eyes softened and the corners of his lips went up.

"Why are you doing this..." Kurt whispered, finally letting go of the case of beer in his arms. It hit the floor between them loudly.

"Why not?" Blaine replied, licking the box away and pulling his hands to himself. Kurt gasped for the airair he didn't know he was holding. Blaine then turned to face Kurt again and pinned him on the door. "I can feel your pulse get faster every time I touch you. Are you nervous?" Blaine slid his hands from Kurt's waist and up his arms, interlocking their fingers. He brought his lips to Kurt's, but didn't connect them. "You like this?" He asked, pushing his own body against Kurt and grinding down on him. Kurt's eyes went wide.

He knew he should push him away, and get away. But he couldnt. "B... blaine..." Kurt whimpered. And blaine smirked. He let go of Kurt and backed away.

"Four Sixty-eight!" Blaine yelled. Kurt looked at him innocently and confused. Just then gun shots rang through the store and he heard people screaming and running to the exit. Kurt, looked around confused as Blaine backed away even further. "Nine Twenty-two!" Blaine yelled. Jeff and another guy came up with bats in their hands. Two other people held a bag and rope. The four walked towards Kurt and he didn't know what to do.

"What's going on..?" Kurt asked, watching the pairs of men walk even closer.

"If you struggle, it will be worse." The darker guy with Jeff said. Kurt's eyes went wide when he knew what they were doing.

"Oh, no no no no.. please."He cried. He backed up as close as he could to the door. He cried out in pain as the first bat struck him on his left leg. Thw next swing connected with his skull, cause him to loose balance and fall to the ground. He got hit in the face with a bat, causing him to bleed out of his nose. A darker guy picked him up from his arms and faces him towards Blaine. Blaine smirked at the pitiful look on Kurt's bloody face.

"Stay off our turf." Blaine said then punched him square in his mouth. Twice. Kurt coughed up the blood as it spewed out of his mouth.

"Please..." He begged, coughing once more. Bruises already started forming on his body, dark purple and blue. Blaine laughed at him and punched him in his stomach. Kurt doubled over, but the guy holding him, David, pulled at his hair to make him stare at Blaine.

"Pituful. Beautiful. Kurt." Blaine got on both knees in front of Kurt, and grabbed him by his face. Blaine then kissed him forcefully on his lips. Kurt tried to pull away, but his grip on him said otherwise. Blaine started humming as he tried to thrust his tongue inside his mouth. Kurt panicked and spit blood in his mouth. Blaine yelled and fell backwards wiping the blood off of his face. His eyes turned a dark shade of brown as he glared at Kurt, his head down. "Grab him. Let's go."

"What?" Kurt said, his eyes wide. He looked up as David let him go and let Jeff punch him a few times in his ribs before Blaine pulled him away. Kurt lay sprawled on the floor, nearly bleeding to death, but Blaine picked him up and slung him over his shoulders. Kurt tried to fight back, but he was too weak to do anything. He just swayed back and forth and watched the b blood drip on the floor below him. Blaine turned a corner too sharply causing Kurt to hit his head. He instantly blacked out.


	5. Chapter 5

T

IT'S BEEN A WHILLE! ! PLEASE kik me jai_ink

It was the cold that awoken Kurt. He felt the dry air sting his body, and numbing the wounds on his body. He began to shiver laying on the stone floor. He kept his eyes closed, and went into fetal position. His voice hitched as he realized he was nude. He made a face, before realizing that it'd hurt to do that. He Bagan to whimper to himself, wondering where he was. He couldn't remember much. Just going to the store to buy drinks. That's when he saw Blaine.

Blaine.

The boy seemed to be a result to all his problems lately. As if on queue, a door opened behind kurt, letting in light into the dark room. Kurt finally opened his eyes, as he stared at a table with a bottle of water and a few crackers were being placed. He looked up to the person, but his vision was blurry. But he had a feeling it was Blaine.

The person kneeled down in front of Kurt and lifted his chin.

"Are you alright?" An unfamiliar voice said. Kurt didn't get a good look at his face. The males eyes were blocked from his hair and his worried mouth was being out shone by braces. Kurt made a noise of discomfort, laying his head back on the floor. His ear was drowning in a wet sunstance, but he was too weak to move. "Oh no... you're bleeding out again." The guy, who looked a little younger than Kurt, carefully lifted Kurt up in his arms. Kurt cried out, but wrapped his arms around the boys neck. They walked over to the bed, and he placed Kurt down. He ran out of the room and came back, flashing the lights on. Kurt groaned at the light and shut his eyes.

The boy grabbed a cloth and daped it on the side of Kurt's head. He winced in pain, but was relieved when there was a cool substance place don his head. "That should do it, Kurt." He smiled fully, showing Kurt his multi colored braces. He then sighed and stood up slowly. "I don't like what they do to you guys... I... I got against it, I just like helping the injured. Most of the guys they bring here, they die the next day. But, somethings different about you. They didn't hurt you as bad. They must want to keep you." The boy shrugged.

"Human... human trafficking?" Kurt asked. The boy was surprised he was talking.

"I... no. Not really. We try and keep you guys for... other things, but, they do kill some people just for the fun of it."

"Why me?"

"You're in a gang. Why not." The boy walked away from Kurt and grabbed some clothes out of a dresser and gave them to him. Kurt just sat there, staring at the clothes. "Oh.. do you need help?" Kurt nodded. After he was dressed he turned to his side.

"You... you said "other things"? What other things?"

"I really can't say," he looked at the hurt look on Kurt's face. "Listen, there are a lot of horny bastards in the place. Be careful. You are really strong. I haven't seen you crying yet." He began to leave, but Kurt reached out and grabbed his arm.

"What's your name?" Kurt

"Wyatt. And I'm at your service." He bowed and it made Kurt giggle. "Alright, Kurt, I should be going. I'm not supposed to be in here. Be safe." Kurt watched the boy walk out and shut the door. He waited until he heard the click of the lock before crying again.

"Bye Wyatt..."


End file.
